


Wrong Number

by Newerman22



Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Jealous behavior, Like actual norse mythology, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Families, Music, New Years, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Not just the lore from the Thor movies because that is inaccurate af, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Death, Slow Burn Is Slow, Text Messages, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newerman22/pseuds/Newerman22
Summary: Sarah receives a text message one day from an unknown number and her relationship with the mysterious sender quickly blossoms as the two get to know each other, Sarah even going as far as to share her music with the man. One day, the two decide that they finally want to meet the person they've been messaging for months, and when they do Sarah realizing she may be in over her head when she finds out the man she has been texting for so long-the man she might even dare say she loves- is her idol, Tom Hiddleston.





	1. August Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this, eventually it will become actual dialogue instead of just messages, I promise!

**20 August**

**_Unknown number 9:26_ ** _:_ Hey, Benny! Just checking to see if this is actually your new number, I’m not quite sure I heard you correctly when you told me -Tom  

 ** _Unknown number 9:32:_** I’m afraid you have the wrong number, Tom. No Benny here, just little old me.

 **_Tom 9:33:_ ** My apologies, I hope this wasn’t too much of a bother.

 **_Unknown number 9:35:_ ** No harm done, don’t worry about it. Honestly receiving a notification brought a smile to my face.

 **_Tom 9:36:_ ** Well I am glad I could make you smile, but may I ask why a simple notification was able to?

 **_Unknown number 9:36:_ ** In my life there really aren’t a lot of things that bring a smile to my face, so I try to enjoy the little things

 **_Tom 9:37:_ ** Everyone deserves things to smile about, and I’ll bet that there are loads of things in your life to smile about.

 **_Unknown number 9:42:_ ** You’re only saying that because you don’t know me

 **_Tom 9:45:_ ** Then let’s change that, tell me a little about yourself.

 **_Unknown number 9:47:_ ** Hmmm…. How about for everything about myself that I tell you, you in turn tell me something about you?

 **_Tom 9:48:_ ** That sounds like a plan, let’s start with your name

 **_Unknown number 9:48:_ ** Sarah. Now, seeing that I already know your name Tom, how old are you? I’m 22.

 **_Tom 9:49:_ ** You’re making me feel old, Sarah, I’m 36. Tell me something about you that not many people know

 **_Sarah 9:52:_ **  Ooh, that’s a tough one. Alright, but it’s kind of embarrassing, so promise me you won’t judge me?

 **_Tom 9:54:_ ** I promise, and I’ll even share something equally embarrassing to even things out

 **_Sarah 9:54:_ ** *deep breath* *sigh* Okay. A few years ago, a friend and I went to see a movie, and on our walk home we ran into one of the actors, only to completely and unrecoverably ruin my only chance at a first impression. We were walking around a corner as I was loudly fangirling over one of the actors, saying how I wanted to jump his bones and things like that, and I walked right into the said actor. With my dumb luck, it happened to be one of the few times when he was actually in London.

 **_Tom 9:56:_ ** You live in London? Or were you just visiting?

 **_Sarah 10:03:_ ** I live in London, have since I was sixteen. Where are you from?

 **_Tom 10:16:_ ** Lived here my entire life, darling. Grew up just shy of the city, may I ask where you lived before London?

 **_Sarah 10:17_ ** : Iowa, midwestern United States. The weather there was insane, we’d have negative forties in the winter to over one hundred every summer. We once had snow in September and that very next January we had days in the upper seventies. The state is pretty much known for corn and hogs, and we have the second largest state fair in the states, the fair is known for fried food on a stick. Iowa is weird.

 **_Tom 10:18:_ ** Sounds like it, but it sounds like a blast. May I ask why you left such an interesting place like that?

 **_Sarah 10:21:_ ** When I was fifteen my parents divorced, and they wanted me to pick sides. It was either live with mum in Montana or dad in Iowa, so I decided neither. I stayed with a friend until I had enough money saved up to by a ticket to London so I could live with my aunt and uncle.

 **_Tom 10:25:_ ** That must have been difficult, I’m terribly sorry. My parents divorced when I was young as well, and it was immensely hard on me. What made you decide to live with your aunt and uncle? I hope you don’t mind my asking.

 **_Sarah 10:27:_ ** I’m sorry to hear about your parents, and of course I don’t mind you asking. My aunt had always been so supportive of me and my interest in writing, and my uncle is the reason I am the musician I am today, without them I wouldn’t be me.

 **_Tom 10:29:_** You’re a musician? That’s wonderful, what do you play?

 **_Sarah 10:30:_ ** I play quite a lot of instruments, actually. Ukulele, piano, saxophone, bass guitar, guitar, and drums. I also sing and I’ve recently been writing my own music.

 **_Tom 10:31:_ ** That’s amazing, darling! You seem like a very interesting young lady, Sarah. I’m quite glad I texted you by accident. This is turning out to be a much more interesting night than I originally intended.

 **_Sarah 10:32:_ ** I am as well, although I wish you would tell me more about yourself, I’ve been talking about me for almost an hour.

 **_Tom 10:34:_ ** What would you like to know darling?  

 **_Sarah 10:35:_ ** I have an idea. Let’s keep this as anonymous as we can, not share anything that could be used to find out who the other is.

 **_Tom 10:35:_ ** That sounds like something I can do, but may I ask why?

 **_Sarah 10:35:_ ** Keep a little mystery between us. A friendship based solely on personality instead of things like looks, place of business, education, or wealth.

 **_Tom 10:36:_ ** That’s a lovely idea, darling. Now, what would you like to know about me?

 **_Sarah 10:38:_ ** How about we just ask simple questions back and forth, one of us will ask a question and provide an answer and the other will do the same and so on?

 **_Tom 10:39:_ ** Wonderful idea, Sarah. Ask away, darling.

 **_Sarah 10:40:_ ** Shag/marry/kill celebrity edition

 **_Tom 10:42_ ** : Really, that’s your first question? You are quite an interesting, and funny, character, Sarah. I guess I’d shag Scarlett Johansson, marry Elizabeth Olsen, and kill Taylor Swift. What about you, darling?

 **_Sarah 10:45:_ ** Shag Declan Donnelly, marry Tom Hiddleston(with lots of shagging), and kill Angelina Jolie

 **_Tom 10:48:_ ** “Lots of shagging”? Looks like Sarah has a bit of a celebrity crush.

 **_Sarah 10:53:_ ** Everyone has a celebrity crush, it’s as simple as that. You must have one, so spill; who is it?

 **_Tom 10:56:_ ** You already asked your question, now it’s my turn. Favorite movie?

 **_Sarah 10:57:_ ** That’s a bit of a tough one. I’d have to say either I Saw The Light or A Hard Day’s Night. You?

 **_Tom 11:04:_ ** I Saw The Light? Not many people enjoyed that movie, or even know of it, I must say I’m impressed, Sarah. Now, for my favorite movie I’m going to say The Jungle Book, original animated.

 **_Sarah 11:05:_ ** I have actually never watched that before

 **_Tom 11:05:_ ** HOW HAVE YOU NEVER WATCHED THE JUNGLE BOOK?

 **_Tom 11:05:_ ** IT IS SO AMAZING SARAH

 **_Tom 11:05:_ ** YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT

 **_Sarah 11:06:_ ** You make me smile, Tom. I’ll make sure I watch it sometime soon, I promise. I’m afraid this is where our conversation ends, I have to be somewhere early in the morning and I do not function well without my eight hours, so I’m going to go to sleep. I’ve had a wonderful time talking to you tonight, Tom, I hope we can talk more in the future. Goodnight.

 **_Tom 11:08:_ ** Goodnight, darling Sarah. I’ve had a wonderful time talking to you as well, and I do not see how it will be possible for me to go without messaging you again, so do expect a text from me tomorrow morning. ;)

******************

**21 August**

**_Tom 5:37:_ ** Good morning, Sarah. I’m guessing you are still asleep, but I wanted to bid you a good day before I went on my run.

 **_Sarah 7:18:_ ** My lord, you get up early. Are you always up before six A.M?

 **_Tom 7:20:_ ** Not always, on weekends I usually sleep in until around seven or so. Did you sleep well?

 **_Sarah 7:31:_ ** You call seven in the morning ‘sleeping in’? You aren’t human, Tom. Yes, I slept fairly well, I hardly tossed or turned all night.

 **_Tom 7:32:_ ** Yes, seven in the morning for me is most definitely sleeping in, my dear. I’m glad you slept well, so did I. If I am not human, then what am I?

 **_Sarah 7:33:_ ** I’m not sure, but you certainly aren’t of this realm. Maybe you’re from Álfheimr.

 ** _Tom 7:33:_** Álfheimr? I must say, Sarah, I am insulted. Are you accusing me of being a Light Elf?

 **_Sarah 7:35:_ ** I might be. >:)

 **_Tom 7:35:_ ** How dare you! If I am from any of the Nine Realms, I would be from Jötunheimr.

 **_Sarah 7:37:_ ** Ah, so you’re a giant, are you?

 **_Tom 7:38:_ ** I might be, and what realm are you from, fair maiden?

 **_Sarah 7:42:_ ** I am no simple maiden, for I am of Vanaheimr.

 **_Tom 7:42:_ ** A master of sorcery, are you? Or are you more inclined to the knowledge of the future?

 **_Sarah 7:43:_ ** Do you know nothing about the tales of Vanaheimr? Vanaheimr is home of an ancient branch of gods, but that does not mean each resident is such.

 **_Tom 7:44:_ ** I’m impressed, Sarah. How do you know so much about norse mythology?

 **_Sarah 7:46:_ ** I’m obsessed with it, honestly. I’ve been studying it since I can remember, I fell in love with the stories of the gods of Asgard, and then when Thor came out, I was even more in love with the lore. I loved the tale “The Kidnapping of Idun”, his life is threatened unless he hands Idun over to Thiazi, only to have his life threatened by the other gods unless he returns her to Asgard. I always pictured Loki as a handsome man, tall and lanky with long black hair, and Tom Hiddleston portrayed him better than I thought possible. I still shake my head and sigh at the inaccuracies of the mythology in the movies, but they are definitely some of my favorite movies.

 **_Tom 7:49:_ ** Wow, you really know your mythology. I would love to hear more.

 **_Sarah 7:54:_ ** And I’d love to tell more, but I’m afraid I have to go, my class will be starting any minute. I loved chatting with you this morning, and I hope to chat with you again as soon as I can.

 **_Tom 7:55:_ ** I’ve enjoyed chatting with you as well, darling. Have fun in class, study hard and pay attention, I hope to talk to you after. Goodbye for now, Sarah.

 **_Sarah 7:56:_ ** Bye for now, Tom.

***************

**_Sarah 11:32:_ ** Out of class now, thankfully.

 **_Tom 11:37:_ ** Thankfully? Is something the matter?

 **_Sarah 11:39:_ ** I love my studies, but a few of my peers make me regret pursuing my musical education.

 **_Tom 11:40:_ ** What happened, darling?

 **_Sarah 11:42:_ ** A few men in the class are a close group of friends, always with each other and always joking, but one of them has a bit of an infatuation with me. Everyday he flirts with me every chance he has, he makes passes at least ten times a lecture, it seems as though “no” isn’t in his vocabulary. Today his friends decided to “help him get some ass”, and cornered me after the lesson ended.

 **_Tom 11:44:_ ** I am terribly sorry, Sarah. Did they hurt you?

 **_Sarah 11:44:_ ** No, they’re just idiotic boys. And besides, I can hold my own, they wouldn’t get the best of me in a situation like that.

 **_Tom 11:45:_ ** Well, of course you can. I expect no less from a maiden from Vanaheimr.

 **_Sarah 11:46:_ ** You make me smile, Tom.

 **_Tom 11:47:_ ** Then my mission is complete, darling.


	2. September Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys, I really hope you're enjoying so far! Now, in this fic Sarah is basically me, so we share very similar traits. In this chapter, Sarah shares a recording of her(me) singing, and there will be a link in the notes at the end of the chapter to check it out. Thank you and enjoy!

**2 September**

**_Tom  6:43:_ ** Good morning, darling. Just woke up and I’m about to head out on my morning run, hope you slept well. 

**_Sarah 9:17:_ ** You are very strange, Tom. Waking up early just to run, actually enjoying it, how do you do it? 

**_Tom 9:24:_ ** I just do, if I go a day without a run that day is just no good. There is something so peaceful about running in the morning, the quiet sounds of the earth, the cool and crisp air, and just the calm view of the town. 

**_Sarah 9:27:_ ** Wait, are you telling me you don’t even listen to music while you run? 

**_Tom 9:29:_ ** I am definitely not saying that. Some days it’s just that I prefer to listen to the natural sounds of the world, but I usually do listen to something.  

**_Sarah 9:30:_ ** What do you listen to? 

**_Tom 9:34:_ ** It really depends on the day, what I listen to most days is a little embarrassing so I think I’ll keep that to myself until it’s of good use. 

**_Sarah 9:35:_ ** There is nothing to be embarrassed about, a persons taste in music is a part of what makes that person who they are. So whatever it is, you can tell me, hell you can tell the whole world, because it is an important piece of you.

**_Tom 9:37:_ ** Alright, but swear you won’t judge me? 

**_Sarah 9:39:_ ** I swear *raises right hand*

**_Tom 9:41:_ ** Starships, Nicki Minaj.

**_Sarah 9:42:_ ** That’s a really good song! I remember when that song came out a friend and I did an arrangement of it for a project, she did the backing tracks while I sang all vocals.

**_Tom 9:45:_ ** Every time you mention your singing my interest grows, I am just dying to hear your voice. 

**_Sarah 9:46:_ ** I have a recording that I recently did for class, I could send it to you if you’d like. 

**_Tom 9:47:_ ** I would love that, darling. Send away. 

**_Sarah 9:51:_ ** _ Audio message:;My Bucket's Got A Hole In It -, 11.16 AM.mp3 _

**_Tom 9:58:_ ** Sarah, you have a marvelous singing voice! Are you playing guitar as well?

**_Sarah 10:01:_ ** It’s the ukulele, actually, but yes I am. I’m glad you like it. 

**_Tom 10:02:_ ** Like it? I love it! What made you choose that song? 

**_Sarah 10:05:_ ** It’s one of my favourites from the I Saw The Light soundtrack, and I love the original version as well. The chord progression is fairly simple so I was able to learn it quiet quickly. 

**_Tom 10:07:_ ** Well, you sounded wonderful, darling. Do you listen to a lot of Hank Williams Sr.? 

**_Sarah 10:08:_ ** Not really, when I listen to those songs they’re usually from the movie, I absolutely adore the way his voice sounds. I could listen to him sing for hours, and I have before. After first seeing the movie I spent the next few weeks only listening to him. 

**_Tom 10:13:_ ** Wow, you’re a true fangirl, aren’t you? 

**_Sarah 10:14:_ ** In a way, but I am not the obsessive, stalking, build a shrine, dedicate my life kind of fangirl. I appreciate him for all he has done and respect his privacy. 

**_Tom 10:17:_ ** That’s good to hear. Some people just don’t understand that actors are people too. 

**_Sarah 10:19:_ ** That’s what I always say! They are the same as everyone else, only that every decision or action of theirs is known by the world. 

**_Tom 10:24:_ ** I know, even if they simply take a stroll through the park it will be on the cover of something within the next couple of days, and with the internet and social media the way it is almost everything is instant now. 

**_Sarah 10:27:_ ** It must be hard to live life that way. 

**_Tom 10:30:_ ** But there are good things and bad things in every situation, darling. In my opinion the feeling of having loving fans and enjoying your work could possibly make up for the media’s attention.

**_Sarah 10:33:_ ** That is a good point. 

**_Tom 10:33:_ ** Could you ever see yourself living that sort of life? 

**_Sarah 10:35:_ ** Not really, but if it were to happen to me I would embrace it and most likely love it.

**_Tom 10:38:_ ** Well, darling, with your voice I can see it happening to you any day now. :) 

**_Sarah 10:53:_ ** You’re too sweet. 

**_Tom 10:56:_ ** I’m honest, Sarah. 

*********************

**15 September**

**_Tom 4:38:_ ** Happy Friday, love. Hope your day is going well.

**_Sarah 5:12:_ ** Happy Friday to you as well, Tom. I’m sorry I’m sorry it took me so long to reply, but I just got off of work. 

**_Tom 5:15:_ ** No worries. Do you have any interesting plans for the weekend? 

**_Sarah 5:16:_ ** I do, actually. A few friends are taking me out drinking tomorrow night to celebrate my birthday. 

**_Tom 5:18:_ ** Is it your birthday tomorrow? 

**_Sarah 5:19:_ ** It’s Sunday, but they have work and I have classes Monday morning so we decided Saturday would be best. 

**_Tom 5:23:_ ** Well, happy early birthday. Should I get you a gift? I’m not really sure what is proper edicate when your ‘texting only, don’t know very much information about, never met in person, no idea what they look like, twelve years younger than you’ friend has a birthday. 

**_Sarah 5:26:_ ** I don’t think there is proper edicate for that, you old dork. 

**_Tom 5:33:_** Old? Darling, I am many things, but I am not old. 

**_Sarah 5:38:_ ** Whatever you say, old man. 

*******************

**16 September**

**_Sarah 7:42:_ ** Heading out for the night, just wanted to let you know in case I don’t reply for a while. 

**_Tom 7:45:_ ** Have fun, darling. 

**_Tom 8:36:_ ** How are things going, Sarah? Having fun, I hope. 

**_Sarah 9:27:_ ** A blast! Karaoke, dancing, flirting with random strangers, random strangers flirting with me, guys asking me how it’s possible that I’m single, and most importantly, the alcohol. It’s a pretty great night so far!

**_Tom 9:32:_ ** Glad to hear that. Just be careful, alright? 

**_Sarah 9:56:_ ** I always am, Tom. 

**_Tom 11:55:_ ** SARAH I HAVE AMAZING NEWS

**_Sarah 11:56:_ ** What is it? 

**_Tom 11:56:_ ** It’s your birthday in four minutes :)

**_Sarah 11:58:_ ** You’re a dork. How has your night been? 

**_Tom 11:59:_ ** We can talk about that later, because your birthday is just moments away! 

**_Tom 11:59:_ ** Any second now

**_Tom 11:59:_ ** Any

**_Tom 11:59:_ ** Second

*********

**17 September**

**_Tom 12:00:_ ** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING! 

**_Sarah 12:07:_ ** You’re a dork, Tom. Makes me smile. 

**_Tom 12:09:_ ** That’s my job now, darling. :)

**_Sarah 12:13:_ ** You are honestly my favourite person, despite the sad fact that I’ve never seen you before. 

**_Tom 12:14:_ ** Well, maybe that could be my birthday present for you. 

**_Sarah 12:17:_ ** But I thought we were going to keep this as anonymous as possible? 

**_Tom 12:18:_ ** We did, and so we shall. What I am proposing is that I will send you a photo of me without showing my face

**_Sarah 12:20:_ ** That’s a really good idea, and it would prove to my friends that you are a real person. 

**_Tom 12:21:_ ** I assure you, darling, I am very real. So what do you say, a photo for the birthday girl? 

**_Sarah 12:28:_ ** It sounds lovely. Would you like me to return the favor? 

**_Tom 12:29:_ ** Only if you truly want to.  **Image file**

_ The picture shows a rather tall man standing in front of a full length mirror, the book Any Human Heart covering his face. He is wearing a yellow tee shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. He is quite fit, arms toned as one holds his cell phone up to take the picture while the other keeps the book in place, defined muscles showing despite the shirt covering them. His hair is messy, the colour a mix between blonde and brown.  _

**_Sarah 12:35:_ ** O_O 

**_Sarah 12:35:_ ** You look different than I imagined, you look really good. Not that I was imagining you not looking good, it’s just I wasn’t expecting you to be in such great shape. 

**_Tom 12:37:_ ** Thank you, darling. Happy birthday. 

**_Sarah 12:45:_ ** Thank you for being so wonderful.  **Image file**

_ The picture shows a woman in a figure hugging green dress that stops a little below her knees, the fit of the dress showing off her curves. The picture was clearly taken by someone else, as it shows her entire body. She is holding what appears to be a menu of some sort in front of her face, while her other hand rests on her hip. Her legs go on for miles, ending with a pair of golden high heeled shoes. Her hair hangs down below her shoulders in waves of blonde.  _

**_Tom 12:48:_ ** You look positively stunning, Sarah. Absolutely gorgeous. 

**_Sarah 12:50:_ ** I thought you said your job was to make me smile? Because right now all you’re doing is making me blush. 

**_Tom 12:52:_ ** Blushing is merely a perk of the job, darling. I must say, I am bewildered by the fact that you are single. 

**_Sarah 1:02:_ ** Trust me, if you met me in person you would understand. The way you look there is now way that you are single, is there? 

**_Tom 1:04:_ ** There is because I am. 

**_Sarah 1:05:_ ** How in hell is that possible? Have you seen you? 

**_Tom 1:07:_ ** I’ve dated here and there, but nothing ever seems to last for long. I travel a lot for work and that makes it hard, it seems that most women find the long distance thing a deal breaker.

**_Sarah 1:28:_ ** Sorry my reply took so long. What line of work are you in? 

**_Tom 1:30:_ ** Now, now, darling. What happened to keeping this an anonymous thing?

**_Sarah 1:32:_ ** Oh, right. Sorry, I tend to forget things when I drink. 

**_Tom 1:35:_ ** How much have you had to drink? 

**_Sarah 1:37:_ ** Enough that I don’t give a fuck what I say but not enough to not remember this in the morning

**_Tom 1:39:_ ** Promise me you won’t be driving? 

**_Sarah 1:42:_ ** I promise. I didn’t drive here anyway

**_Tom 1:43:_ ** Good. I’m afraid that I am in desperate need of sleep, so this is goodnight. Be safe, Sarah. Happy birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Here is the link if you want to check out my recording, please tell me if you enjoy it! https://soundcloud.com/lexi-laine-465522685/my-buckets-got-a-hole-in-it-21618-1116-am


	3. November Year One

**12 November**

**_Tom 12:53:_ ** Hey, darling, are you awake? 

**_Sarah 12:56:_ ** Yes, why are you texting me so late? 

**_Tom 1:03:_ ** I do hope I am not a bother, there is just something I have been thinking about for quite a while now

**_Sarah 1:05:_ ** You could never be a bother, Tom. What is it? 

**_Tom 1:07:_ ** I know we agreed that this was an anonymous friendship, but talking with you these past few months has been so wonderful that I am dying to meet you. Would you be alright with that? 

**_Sarah 1:11:_ ** I’ve been thinking the same thing recently. I would love to meet you, but given the way we met I would like to take a few precautions. 

**_Tom 1:13:_ ** Wonderful! What kind of precautions do you have in mind? 

**_Sarah 1:18:_ ** A safe meeting place, like a coffee shop or a place that has plenty of workers, an agreement where if one of us isn’t there within a half hour of a set time the other can leave, and a way that we can recognize each other without revealing our faces now, like a code phrase or something. 

**_Tom 1:23:_ ** A code phrase? 

**_Sarah 1:25:_ ** A specific phrase or question that we’ll say to show that we’re really the one who the other has been texting for so long, you know? Like you’d say “Lovely weather we’re having” and I’d reply with “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.” 

**_Tom 1:27:_ ** Are you quoting Captain America? 

**_Sarah 1:28:_ **  Maybe….

**_Tom 1:30:_ ** There is no ‘maybe’ about it, dear, you are quite a nerd for your Marvel boys. I like your idea of a phrase, but may I suggest a different one that would be more difficult to quote? 

**_Sarah 1:32:_ ** Be my guest

**_Tom 1:35:_ ** Why didst thou promise such a beauteous day and make me travel forth without my cloak, to let base clouds o'ertake me in my way, hiding they brav'ry in their rotten smoke?

**_Sarah 1:37:_ ** I may be a nerd for my Marvel men, but you sir are obviously a nerd for Shakespeare

**_Tom 1:39:_ ** Did you recognize that, or did you have to look it up? 

**_Sarah 1:40:_ ** I love Shakespeare, and that old man is from one of my favourite works of his. That will make a wonderful phrase to use. One of us will say the first half and the other will finish the quote. 

**_Tom 1:43:_ ** We have quite a lot in common, Sarah. Not very many people these days know any of his works besides Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet. When would you like to meet? 

**_Sarah 1:47:_ ** Would next weekend work for you? 

**_Tom 1:48:_ ** Next weekend would be lovely. Now where? 

**_Sarah 1:51:_ ** Do you like The Beatles? They are one of my favourite bands and there is this wonderful Beatles themed coffee shop at the corner of Grove End and Finchley that I enjoy. 

**_Tom 1:53:_ ** The Beatles are one of my favourite bands as well, darling. That sounds like the perfect place. So what time?

**_Sarah 1:54:_ ** Saturday morning, 11:30? 

**_Tom 1:55:_ ** It’s a date. See you then, love. 

**_Sarah 1:57:_ ** One more rule, once we see each other no backing out. 

**_Tom 1:59:_ ** I don’t plan on backing out anytime soon, darling.

**************

**18 November**

I stare at myself in the full length mirror in the corner of my bedroom, mind at war with itself over what to wear.  _ Should I dress up? Heels or flats? Dress or skirt? Jeans or leggings?  _ I shake my head, throwing on a simple outfit of jeans and a blue flannel. 

The next twenty minutes are spent trying to style my hair before I finally start on my makeup, mind once again racing with questions.  _ Should I contour? What shade of eyeshadow? Lipstick? Eyeliner? _ As I bring my hand to my eye to apply my mascara, I hear my phone buzz on the counter in front of me. 

**_Tom 10:52:_ ** Are you as excited as I am? 

I smile at my phone as I read his words.  _ Hell yeah, I am.  _ After so many weeks of wonderful conversations with this man, I am more than ready to find out what he looks like and learn more about him. Even though I don’t know what he looks like, or even know his last name, I am really starting to fall for this guy. I tried not to, but he has just been so sweet and wonderful, and we have so much in common despite the age difference. I can’t wait to finally meet him.

**_Sarah 10:53:_ ** That depends, are you over the moon to meet the stranger who you have shared many deep conversations with, forming an oddly strong friendship besides the fact that you’ve never met before?

**_Tom 10:54:_ ** Yes I am, darling, but have I just been friendzoned? 

_ Wait, friendzoned?  _

**_Sarah 11:01:_ ** No comment… 

_ Does he feel the same way?  _

**_Tom 11:03:_ ** Ouch. Is your lack of commenting a good sign or a bad sign? 

_ He must feel the connection too. Just because we haven’t seen each other I know he must be into me for my personality, as I him. This could be a good thing, play it cool, Sarah. Be cool. _

**_Sarah 11:07:_ ** I guess you’ll just have to find out ;)

**_Tom 11:08:_** I’ll take it as a good thing, then. 

**_Sarah 11:11:_ ** You’re a dork

**_Tom 11:13:_ ** Is that such a bad thing? 

**_Sarah 11:14:_ ** I didn’t say that ;)

**_Tom 11:15:_ ** I’ll see you soon, darling. 

************

I check my phone,  _ 11:27, _ he’ll be here any minute. I sit at a small table near the edge of the shop, a coffee in front of me, people passing by in front of the window. I hear the door open but pay no attention to it, I figure it’s just another random customer so I sip on my coffee and try to imagine how the meeting will go.   

“ Why didst thou promise such a beauteous day and make me travel forth without my cloak,” I hear from behind me,  _ I know that voice, it can’t be, no fucking way.  _

“To let base clouds o'ertake me in my way, hiding they brav'ry in their rotten smoke?” I finish as I turn around, and it fucking is.  _ No fucking way.  _ My jaw drops and I just stare at the smiling man in front of me.Tom fucking Hiddleston. 

“Hello, darling Sarah. I must say you are even more beautiful than I ever imagined.” He says as he takes a seat across from me. 

“Tom, I- I-, hi.” I spit out, earning a chuckle from him.  _ This has to be a dream. _

“Why so nervous, love?” 

“Why am I nervous?” I repeat in disbelief. “Maybe because the guy I‘ve been talking to since August just happens to be one of my favourite actors of all time.”  _ Fuck, I’ve been falling for Tom Hiddleston!  _

“There’s no need to be nervous, it’s just me, I’m them same guy who sent you that text.”

“I know, that fact is blowing my mind. Why on earth did you agree to meet me today? You could be ambushed by fans or paps, isn’t this a bit risky?” I ask.

“Somethings are worth the risk, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Please feel free to tell me anything I need to work on in the comments, thanks!


	4. December Year One: Part One

**2 December**

It’s been two weeks since Tom and I met in person for the first time, and I still can’t believe it actually happened. He was so sweet, incredibly friendly, and unforgettably charming. 

_ “Worth the risk, huh? What makes you think that I’m worth it?”  _

_ “Darling, don’t ever ask that kind of thing again. Talking with you these past months, it’s been wonderful. I have never connected with anyone the way I have with you,” Tom says with a smile that is so simply  _ **_him_ ** _ , it warms my heart to see that smile in person. Oh god, I just realized that I fangirled about Tom Hiddleston to Tom fucking Hiddleston, I bury my face in my hands out of shame, earning a slight chuckle from him.  _

_ “What’s the matter, love?”  _ **_Love_ ** _ , I will never get tired of hearing him call me that.  _

_ “I just realized that I fangirled about you to you, I am so sorry about that.”  _

_ “No worries, Sarah. It was endearing, I always love hearing the way people think of me, and the way you spoke of me warmed my heart. You thought of me as an actual person, not just a celebrity, it made me realize that it was a good idea to meet the woman who I am now so fond of.”  _ **_He’s fond of me!?_ **

_“You mean that?”_ _  
__“Of course I do, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”_

Our friendship has become even stronger after our meeting last month, and I can’t believe this is real.

I lay in my bed watching Thor, smiling to myself as I see Tom on screen, having actually seen a few of those expressions in person. I hear my phone ring from across the room and I groan before pausing the movie before I make my way to answer it,  _ it’s Tom. _

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Sarah. How are you this fine evening?” He asks, I can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“I’m doing quite well, Tom. How are you?” 

“I’m wonderful now that I’m on the phone with you, may I ask you something, darling?” 

“Of course, anything. What is it?” 

“Do you have any plans for New Years?”  _ Oh my goodness! Don’t freak out, he might just be making conversation. _

“I do not, do you have something in mind?” I can barely contain my excitement. 

“In fact I do, love. How would you like to come to a party with me to rock in 2018?”  _ Okay, I’m freaking out!  _

“I, wow, I would love to, Tom! What are the details of the party?” 

“Well, it will be a few friends at Ben’s place, New Years Eve of course, nothing too fancy.”  _ Ben? Benedict mother fucking Cumberbatch? Be cool, Sarah, be fucking cool.  _

“That sounds lovely, I can’t wait! But why are you asking me? I imagine you have loads of people you could take.” 

“Absolutely not, you’re my friend, Sarah. I’m asking you to come with me because I wouldn’t want anyone else to come. I really enjoy your company, darling, and I know that you’ll be able to handle yourself around my friends. Speaking of enjoying your company, are you doing anything this evening?” 

“I was supposed to go out to dinner with a friend, but those plans fell through like they always do, so I’m free.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about your plans, what happened?” 

“My friend and I were going to go out for the night to make up for the fact that she missed my birthday, but of course she forgot about our plans so she has to go to work. She always does this kind of shit, it pisses me off.” 

“I can see why, she doesn’t seem like someone worthy of your time, darling. If you don’t mind my saying, you deserve better friends than people like that.”

***************

**23 December**

Two days before Christmas and I am hit with the news that I will be spending it alone in my apartment. My brother called me early this morning to tell me he couldn’t make it to London this year, not giving me an exact explanation why. My eldest sister cancelled when she found out she was pregnant, due in February and definitely unable to fly in for Christmas, and my other siblings are spending the holidays with one of our parents. The holidays have always been hard for our family ever since my twin sister passed away on Christmas Eve when we were young, my siblings and I would from then on try to find comfort during the holidays with each other but things just didn’t work out this year, the only person being able to actually comfort me is Tom, and he doesn’t even realise that he is helping me through a rough time. 

Tom and I have been talking on the phone almost every night since we met in person, our conversations never seem to bore either of us, it’s amazing. One night we talked until we fell asleep, I woke up later that night to the sound of him snoring softly through the phone, which earned a giggle from me. My laughing woke him up and we continued to talk for another hour or so before we reluctantly ended the call, I swear that there was a slight twinge of sadness in his voice as we said our goodbyes. 

Sitting up in bed, I look around my bedroom and sigh.  _ Alone again.  _ I make my way to my kitchen as I pull my messy hair back into a ponytail, trying to decide on what I should have for breakfast. The sounds of the busy streets of London fill my apartment through my shitty windows as I stare into my depressingly empty refrigerator;  _ eggs, expired milk, diet soda, bread, and butter. _ Sighing, I take out the eggs, bread and butter before carefully making my way to my stove. 

“ _ These are your good years,”  _ I hear through the speakers of my laptop after I turn on my pandora station. I cook my breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, letting the music take my mind off of the holidays. As the song continues on, I begin to lose control of my emotions. I step away from the stove and lean my back against the counter behind be, closing my eyes as I take in the words.

_ “Don’t come home for Christmas, you’re the last thing I want to see underneath the tree, merry Christmas, I could care less.”  _ I drop down to the floor in tears as I sing along, memories of my sister flooding my mind. It’s been seventeen years and each Christmas is just as hard as the first. We were seven when it happened, Christmas Eve. 

_ “Come on, Iris! It’ll be fun.” I call to my sister who is standing about ten feet behind me, the fence between our yard and our neighbors’ separating us.  _

_ “I don’t know, Sarah. Momma said not to.”  _

_ “You’re no fun, come on!” I shout as I run out towards the frozen lake. I hear Iris sigh and I turn around to see her running as well. We laugh and chase each other around on the ice, giggling and slipping. It had been an oddly warm couple of days, but we didn’t think it would have any effect on the lake.  _

The vibration of my phone pulls me out of my memories, and I wipe away the tears trailing down my face. 

“Hello?” I answer, not caring to check the caller ID before I accepted the call.

“Hello, darling. How are you doing this morning?” I hear Tom ask.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic, thanks for asking. _

“I’ve had better days, how about you?”  _ I am not in the mood to talk about me right now. _

“Better days? What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Tom. Just move on.” I snap at him. 

“Now I’m concerned about you, Sarah. Talk to me, please,” Tom’s pleading voice breaks my resolve, tears again streaming down my face. When I sniffle through my tears the smell of smoke fills my senses. 

“ _ Shit _ !” I exclaim. I set my phone down and rush to pull the burning food off of the stove. 

“Sarah? Sarah!” I hear Tom shout through the phone as I scramble to maneuver the flaming pan into the sink, cursing as a cloud of hot smoke engulfs my face. I quickly turn on the water and douse the pan, all the while Tom is yelling my name. I leave the pan under the running water while I walk back to my phone, shaking my head at my current situation. 

“Sorry about that, my poor cooking skills almost set my apartment aflame.” 

“It sounds like you’re having a pretty horrid morning, is there anything I could do to help?” I smile at his kindness,  _ what did I do to deserve such a wonderful friend?  _

“Unless you can fix my breakfast, I’m afraid not.” 

“Well, it looks like I’ll be helping. Text me your address and I’ll be over shortly.” 

“You don’t have to d-”

“Yes, I do. Now, when I hang up, send me your address. Can you do that?” 

“If you insist, but I want you to know that you don’t have to do this for me, Tom.” 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to, Sarah. It will be my pleasure, I’ll see you soon. So long, darling.” 

“So long, Tom.” I hang up with a smile, shaking my head in amusement. I send him my address in disbelief, my mind still blown with the fact that our friendship exists. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, the second part of December will be posted within a week or two, I hope you enjoy!


	5. December Year One: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tells Tom the story of Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken so long, I really hope you enjoy this.

I stand in my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror and attempting to improve my appearance before Tom gets here. Brushing my hair, straightening out my worn in Iron-Man shirt, squeezing myself into skinny jeans, staring at myself with a look of disgust and disappointment on my face.   
Nose too big, freckles too prominent, eyes too far apart, lips too thin, hair too greasy, cheeks too chubby.  
I’m pulled from my thoughts by a loud knock on the door, glad to have something tear me away from criticizing myself. Somehow I end up opening the door without a second thought about the action, almost as if my body had a mind of its own. Get it together, Sarah.   
“Hey, good lookin’.” Tom smirks, words smooth with the wondrous southern drawl he portrayed so beautifully in I Saw The Light. The sight of him in front of me, leaning against the door frame, that bright smile, and the soothing tone of his voice clears all worry and fear from my mind.   
“Hey yourself. Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m afraid I don’t have anything cookin’.” I smile, speaking with the same southern drawl, earning the most adorable chuckle from him.   
“That’s definitely a good thing, darling. Mind if I come in?” He drops the accent, voice returning to that of a gentleman.   
“Of course, come in.” I back away from the door as Tom steps in, looking around. “I know it isn’t much, but it’s home.”   
“It’s lovely, darling. It’s a good thing your little cooking incident didn’t burn the place down.” He chuckles.   
“I guess I’ll have to agree with you there, Tom. You really didn’t have to come, you know. I’m alright on my own.”   
“Nonsense, Sarah. It’s my pleasure. Now, breakfast.” Tom walks into the small kitchen and sets a few grocery bags on the island, a huge smile covering his face.   
“Are you planning on cooking breakfast for me?” I ask with a laugh.   
“Not for you, Sarah. For us.”   
The next hour or so go by in a flash, Tom cooking in my kitchen and whistling whilst he goes along, conversation flowing simply and easily, the light hearted jokes and stories keeping my mind off of Iris for a while. After we finish eating and cleaning up we end up sitting on my couch together, opposite sides with my feet resting in his lap as a movie plays on the television in front of us, two empty bottles of wine on the floor below us.   
“Sarah, can I ask what had you so upset this morning?” Tom asks, his kind voice tearing me away from the screen. I look at him, the features of his face showing his concern, and I sigh.   
“I found out that I’ll be spending the holidays alone this year, my siblings canceled on me last minute.” I’m not technically lying, just avoiding certain details.   
“That’s terrible, Sarah. I’m sorry to hear that. If you don’t mind my saying, I’d like to point out that anyone who makes the choice not to spend time with you is a fool.” I blush at his words.   
“Thank you, Tom. But if I were any of my siblings, I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with me either.” I bring my feet towards my body and sit with my knees against my chest as I speak.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself, love. Anyone who spends anytime at all with you is the luckiest person in the world, I want you to know that.” My cheeks flush a bright red at his words.   
“You’re only saying that because you’ve only seen the light in me, and anyone who has seen even a fraction of the dark would tell you to run away while you still can.”   
“Nothing could make me run away from you, Sarah. Lucky for you, I do not fear the dark.”  
We spend the next few hours wathcing movies, sharing stories and drinking wine. Conversation comes so easily with him, I feel like I’ve known him my entire life, feel like I can tell him anything, shit I’ve had too much wine.   
“So, darling, what would you say if I invited you to spend Christmas with me?” Holy shit, what?   
“Are you serious?”   
“Why would I ask if I wasn’t serious?”  
“Well, it’s just, uh,” no one ever wants to spend Christmas with me after what happened to Iris. “It’s just that I’m used to being alone over the holidays. I mean, my siblings and I try to get together if we can, you know, to mourn,” Shit! Fuck you, wine. This is why you always drink alone, Sarah.  
“Mourn who, darling?” Tom’s voice is shockling soft and sweet, he moves his body so he is closer to me, a hand resting gently on my knee. I don’t mean to, but I can’t hold the tears back any longer, my mind floods with Iris.   
“Betchya can’t do this, Iris!” I shout before I do a simple twirl and jump on the frozen surface of the lake.   
“Watch me!” She retorts, quickly earning speed on the ice before attempting to do the same trick. She twirls in the air for a moment, but her feet go through the ice instead of landing on the ice.   
“Iris!” I scream as I make my way over to the newly formed hole in the water. She resurfaces momentarily, bobbing in the ice cold water.   
“Sarah, help!” I grab her hands and pull with all of the strength I can muster, but I can feel the ice crack beneath my weight. I quickly move back in fear, my thoughts moving a mile a minute in search of what to do.   
“Stay above the water, Iris! I’m gonna go get mamma!”   
“Sarah, wait! Please, help me!”   
“No! I need to get mamma!”   
Iris’s last words play through my mind on a loop, echoed by the last words I ever told her. No. Tom pulls me into his chest, stroking my hair and gently rubbing my back as I cry.   
“It’s alright, darling. Hush, hush, you’re alright.” He repeats, simply holding me as the tears refuse to stop.   
“Oh, love, I’m so sorry. You’re okay, everything will be okay, I’ve got you.”   
We sit like that for what feels like an eternity but simultaneously only a second, but finally my tears slow to a stop and we sit in a comfortable silence, him still holding me in his arms with my head resting on his chest.   
“I, I lost my sister- twin, identical actually, on Christmas Eve when we were young.” I tell him, my voice is so quiet and childish I hardly recognize it as my own as I speak.   
“Oh my god, I am so sorry, Sarah. That must have been terrible.” His arms tighten around me as he speaks, and I sigh, I feel like I fucking belong here.   
“It was, it was my fault. She’d still be alive if I hadn’t, hadn’t,” I feel another tear trail down my face and I start to lose control of my emotions.   
“It couldn’t have been your fault, Sarah. Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.”   
“But it was, Tom. It had been a warm winter, and I convinced her to go iceskating even though our mamma, shit, mother,” I somehow momentarily slipped back into my old midwestern accent, shocking myself as I realised how I sounded. I quickly cleared my throat before continuing speaking. “Our mother told us not to. She fell through the ice after trying a trick, and, and I ran to get help instead of pulling her out. When I got back to the lake, she wasn’t there anymore. My father called emergency services and they had the divers pull her, her, body, out of the water. They tried to revive her, but she had been underwater for too long, she was gone. Her lips were blue, her eyes wide open, skin so pale. She was my everything, and I’m the reason she’s gone.” I’m in tears again, Tom pulls me tighter against him and rubs my back as he starts to gently rock back and forth.   
“Oh, darling.” I don’t know how long we stay like that, but I am perfectly content as I fall asleep in his arms, a forgotten movie on the television.


	6. December Year One: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long, I've had quite a lot happen to me in the past few weeks. I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy!

**26 December**

**_Tom 9:52:_ ** Good morning, Sarah. Are you doing alright? 

**_Sarah 10:04:_ ** Morning, Tom. I’m alright, yes. How did Christmas go with you mum and sisters? 

**_Tom 10:14:_ ** The entire experience would have been better if I had had you by my side, the three of them drove me mad with questions. 

**_Sarah 10:16:_ ** How would I have helped? I’m pretty sure if I had been there they would have simply asked more questions. 

**_Tom 10:17:_ ** You’re not wrong there, but the time would have gone faster if I had had my wonderful friend at my side. 

**_Sarah 10:21:_ ** You give me cavities

**_Tom 10:22:_ ** What do you mean? 

**_Sarah 10:23:_ ** You’re so sweet, you give me cavities. 

**_Tom 10:25:_ ** You deserve sweet, darling. 

**_Sarah 10:31:_ ** What makes you say that? 

**_Tom 10:33:_ ** It’s simple, darling. You deserve the best, the sweetest, and the kindest treatment. 

**_Sarah 10:34:_ ** I don’t know where you got the that idea, but I like it. 

*****************

**31 December**

I look at myself in the mirror in the corner of my bedroom with a sigh. Tom will be here any minute and I still look awful. My hair is an unkempt mess, falling in waves at my shoulders, my face gives off the impression that I haven’t slept in weeks, my dress is a deep green that doesn’t compliment my eyes not to mention the fact that it’s tight in the wrong places and falls just above my knees. My hands are trembling as I feel the anxiety in me rising, my mind thinking back to when Tom explained a few details about the party we will be attending tonight. 

_ “Have you ever been to an event like this before, Sarah?”  _

_ “I’m afraid I haven’t, but don’t worry, I can behave myself.”  _

_ “I’m not worried about that, darling. What I am worried about is how some of my friends will be interacting with you.”  _

_ “What do you mean, Tom?”  _

_ “Sebastian’s a flirt, Robert tends to annoy people, and Chris loves to pick fun. I just want to ensure that you won’t find yourself trapped in an awkward situation. You should be fine around Evans and Ben, it’s just that I’m afraid that you’ll be uncomfortable.”  _

I shake my head at my reflection once more before walking out into the den, sitting down on the sofa while I wait for Tom. It isn’t long before I hear a knock at the door, I smile to myself as I make my way to open it. Tom stands before me wearing a stunning black suit, his green tie bringing out the gorgeous shade of his eyes. As he takes in my appearance, he takes a step back while rubbing his hand over his mouth and along his jaw. 

“Wow, Sarah. You look,  _ wow. _ ” 

“Wow?” My anxiety is creeping up on me like a lioness to her prey, I can feel my breath becoming more difficult with each moment that passes. 

“You are absolutely stunning, darling. You’re positively gorgeous, Sarah. That dress, it’s just,  _ wow, _ uh, it’s just- breathtaking.” He stutters, his lack of words causing me to blush. A man who is always so skilled with words is speechless because of my looks,  _ holy shit. _

“You’re making me blush, I don’t look  _ that _ nice.” 

“You can’t be serious, darling. You are absolutely gorgeous, love. What would give you the slightest idea that you are anything less than stunning?” 

“You are far too kind, Tom.” 

“No, Sarah, I am honest. There is a difference.” 

“Well, there are nowhere near enough honest people in the world these days.” I sigh, smiling at the beautiful man in front of me.  _ Is beautiful the right word to describe him? Gorgeous doesn’t do him justice, cute is too childish, hot is fitting but doesn’t convey the depth of his appearance, he is attractive down to his soul.  _

“Right you are, love. I am afraid that human decency isn’t a very common trait anymore. I try to be as kind as possible, you know, to make up for those who seem to lack the ability to not be a complete twit.” His words make me laugh, and my laugh makes him smile in return, bringing a warm feeling to my heart.

“Well, maybe you’re just too good and have simply set the bar far too high for the rest of humanity.” 

“Maybe you should let me pamper you with compliments, Sarah.”

“Oh, yeah?” The flirtations between us come so easily it’s insane, almost as if we have known each other for years. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll come to enjoy it.” The look in his eyes is the only thing I ever want to see again. It holds such honesty, such devotion, I feel myself getting lost in his stare. His normal blue is mixed with a stunning emerald green, the warmth of his stare washing over me with every second we hold our gaze. If I could live the rest of my life without breaking eye contact with this man, I would gladly do so. The longer I stare into his eyes, I realize that the distance between us is growing smaller with every second, our eye contact broken as I see his eyes trail from my own to my lips, my eyes quickly doing the same. 

“Tom, I,” I begin, our lips barely two inches apart. Before I can speak any further, Tom’s phone rings.  _ How convenient.  _ He chuckles before pulling back to take his phone from his jacket pocket. 

“Ben, wonderous timing, as always.” Tom answers the call sarcastically. “Yes, we are on our way. Yes, I know, don’t worry. We’ll see you soon.” He hangs up the phone with a smile, although a sigh escapes his lips as he does. 

“Ben is demanding our presence, so my darling, we will continue this,” Tom brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear, “later this evening.” I feel my blush creep up my neck and across my cheeks at his words. 

“Now, tell me, love. Have you ever had a ride in a Jaguar before?” 


	7. December Year One: Finale

_ “Now, tell me, love. Have you ever had a ride in a Jaguar before?”  _ My heart stops at his words, spoken with the beautiful low tenor I’ve only ever heard from Loki. 

“I can’t say that I’ve had the pleasure, Tom.” He responds with a gorgeous, shit eating grin that makes my heart melt. 

“Well then,  _ brace yourself. _ ” He grabs my hand, leading me out to the most beautiful car I have ever seen. 

“Is this the car from the commercial, Tom?” 

“Why yes, it is, Sarah. The very same. They offered it to me in form of payment, and I just couldn’t say no.” 

“I can’t imagine why you would want to say no.” Tom chuckles as he opens the car door for me, being the gentleman he so thankfully is. 

“Darling, may I ask how you recognized that this car was from the commercial? I thought they stopped airing it ages ago.” He asks as he sits down in the driver's seat, his gorgeous eyes staring at me from my right brings a blush to my cheeks. 

“Some questions are best left unanswered, Thomas.” I smirk. 

“Oh, avoiding the question I see. Alright, perhaps I’ll get an answer out of you in time.” 

“It’s going to take a lot more than time for me to answer all of your questions, you’ll most likely be needing vodka.” 

“Well, of course.”  

We drive in a comfortable silence for a while before someone breaks the silence, and I am pulled from my thoughts by that wondrous and warm voice that I am beginning to know so well. 

“What’s on your mind, love? Say it, don’t think about it.” 

“I was just thinking about what I’m going to do at this party, I won’t know anyone and I’m terribly worried I’ll be an awkward outcast for the entire evening.”

“There is no need to worry, Sarah. The people you’ll meet tonight are as awkward as they come, trust me. They are going to love you, and I hope you will enjoy them as well. You really have nothing to worry about, everything will be alright.” His words are spoken with such eloquence that my heart melts,  _ that damn voice, it will be the death of me.  _

************

_ Deep breaths, Sarah. Deep breaths.  _ As I begin to step out of the car, Tom is instantly by my side to grab my hand.

“Here, let me help you, darling.” He smiles. I stand up and take in the view in front of me. A large, gorgeous white house covered in brightly flashing Christmas lights with a few other expensive looking cars parked out front. I feel my heart begin to race, my mind running a mile a minute with worries and anxieties. 

“Breathe, darling. It will be alright, I promise.” He gives my hand a squeeze while his face is shining with a bright smile as he looks at me. We walk to the front door hand in hand, his usually much larger steps now equal to mine. “Ready, Sarah?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I say with a smile, earning a lighthearted chuckle from the tall man. He raises a hand and knocks on the door, and I feel my breath catch in my throat as it begins to open. My grip on Tom’s hand immediately grows in strength as I take in the man who has just opened the door, a man who I have watched on a screen countless times before.   
“Tom! Good to see you again,” Benedict, _yes, Cumberbatch,_ says with a warm and genuine smile as his gaze rests on Tom. The brunette then shifts his eyes to look at me, and I feel my heart rate increase beyond what I thought possible for someone who was stood still. “And you must be Sarah,” Benedict extends a hand to me, which I take in my own slightly shaking one. “I’m Benedict, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“The pleasures all mine, trust me.” I say through my blush. Tom releases my hand to give Benedict a friendly hug, the two men both patting the other on the back a few times before pulling away with matching goofy grins resting upon their faces. 

“Well, come on in, the party’s quite lively.” Benedict backs away from the doorway, allowing a space for Tom and I to enter. The brunette extends an arm out towards the main room of the glorious home. The room is loud with music and currently homes a decently sized group of people. Tom and I walk through the door, his hand resting on the small of my back in a protective manner. Benedict closes the front door, the noise earning the attention of the one and only Sebastian Stan. 

“ _ Bucky. _ ” I quietly gasp. 

“Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky?” Sebastian laughs, quoting his character. His words make me blush, embarrassed by the fact I called him by his characters name instead of his own. 

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t, I’m not, I,” I stutter, my anxiety levels rising.

“Don’t worry about it, doll. Call me Seb. And let me guess, Sarah,” Sebastian,  _ Seb _ , says. 

“That’s me. How did you know?” 

“Tom likes to talk about a lot of things, but recently you’ve been his favorite subject. “ I turn my head to see that Tom has a light blush across his exposed neck that creeps along his cheeks. 

“Is that so?” I ask Tom, a smirk on my face, my voice flirtatious. 

“It might be. Would that be a problem?” He asks with a gorgeous smirk. 

“Not at all.” 

**************

I stand in the main room next to Robert Downey Jr., Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Sophie Hunter, Martin Freeman and Tom Hiddleston.  _ What is my life?  _

“So, Sarah, where are you from? I can’t place your accent.” Sophie asks, her voice sweet and light as she speaks. 

“Oh, I’m actually from the U.S. Iowa, to be exact. But I’ve lived here in London since I was sixteen, so actually I haven’t lived here all that long.” 

“Iowa, huh? I don’t know an awful lot about it but I do know that it’s the place to be if you want a gorgeous autumn.” Chris says before taking a drink of whatever concoction he holds in the class in his hand. The glass in my hand, however, holds equal parts vodka, lemonade and orange juice, provided to me by Tom. 

“That it is, but that’s really the only good thing about the damned place. Summers are way too hot, winters are way too cold, precipitation way too unpredictable.” I chuckle. 

“Sounds interesting if you ask me.” Martin smiles. 

“Why’d you move here so young?” Robert asks, taking a swig from his bottle of beer. 

“Do we really need to go into my backstory? It’ll just bore you all to death, I’d much rather we change the subject.” My grip on my booze tightens as I grow more anxious, in desperate need of something else to occupy my mind.

“What do you suggest we change it to, darling?” Tom asks, his smile paired with the sparkle in his eyes looking at me,  _ damn near through me, _ a wave of calm instantly washing over me. 

“Anyone have the time?” I ask with a devious smile. 

“10:54, why? What do you have in mind?” Sebastian asks. 

“How does karaoke sound?” I hear a new voice say. The voice is most definitely familiar, a deep earthy tone with an accent that practically drips sex.  _ Hemsworth. _ Chris walks through the kitchen door into the main room with Elsa on his arm and Benedict close behind. 

“Karaoke sounds perfect! Sarah, you should sing something!” Tom exclaims, a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” I mumble, quickly finishing off the rest of my drink. 

“Yeah, come on, Sarah, sing! Tom showed me that recording you sent him, and I must say that you have an extraordinary voice.” Benedict says with a smile.  

“You showed him?” I ask. trying not to smile

“Eh he he he, what can I say, love? I like to share things that are of high quality.” He smirks as he sips his burban. 

“Come on, Sarah, stop stalling and sing!” Sebastian laughs. 

“There’s not even a karaoke machine here!” I say with a laugh. 

“So? I’ll put the song on and just sing a long!” Benedict announces going to the sound system. 

“Alright, alright, fine! You guys win. I need back up singers though.” I say with a smirk. 

“I was born for this role, cutie. Just tell me the song and I’ll do my best.” Sebastian smiles, standing by my side while the rest of the group finds a seat in the main room, Tom giving Sebastian a look I don’t recognize. 

“Can you put on  _ Somebody to Love  _ by Queen?” I ask with a smile so wide I’m worried my cheeks will hurt tomorrow. 

“Can do, lovely.” 

The music starts and I feel the adrenaline course through my body. 

“ _ Can anybody find me somebody to love,”  _ Sebastian and I sing, I almost start to laugh at his attempt to hit the low note but manage to keep my composure. 

_ “Oh, each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet,” _ I look at the people in front of me, and am suddenly overcome with an immense feeling of calm. 

“ _ Take a look at yourself,” _ Sebastian sings

“ _ Take a look in the mirror, and cry,”  _

The entire song goes wonderfully, everyone seems to have as much fun as I am, but everytime I look at Tom, he looks at me with a look that almost resembles sorrow. I shake the thought. The next almost hour goes by in a flash of drinks and drunken karaoke, Robert doing a rendition of Iron Man with both Chris’s, Tom laughing when we all requested he sing Hank Williams, and now I find myself swaying to the beat of some song I don’t know as I nurse my vodka tonic. 

“Care to dance in the New Year, darling?” Tom asks, nearly making me choke on my drink. 

“I would love to, Tom.” He wraps his hands around my waist as I wrap my own around his neck. The music begins to take over, controlling our movements, his gorgeous blue gaze locked with mine. 

_ When the world gets too heavy put it on my back _

“Have you been having a good time? You seemed to enjoy yourself up there singing.” Tom chuckles. 

“I am, and I did. This has been wonderful, Tom. Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight.” 

“In a perfect world, you’d be at my side for everything I attend.” 

“What do you mean?” 

_ It was always you falling for me now there’s always time calling for me _

“Thirty seconds to 2018!” Seb shouts. 

_ I’m the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know  _

“Tom?” 

_“Ten!”_  
“Yes, darling?” I sigh, deciding to drop the subject.

_ “Eight!”  _

“You ready for the New Year?” I ask. 

_ “Six!” _

“As long as you’re going to be in it, I am.” 

“ _ Four!” _

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

“ _ Two! One! Happy New Year!”  _ Everyone shouts, but I am lost to the world the second Tom’s lips meet mine in a passionate and mind blowing kiss.

  
  



	8. January Year Two: Part One

**1 January**

The entire world comes to a stop around me, everything fades from existence besides the lips against mine.  _ Tom’s lips. _ His lips fit so perfectly with mine, feeling as though they were made to be together. My arms tighten around his neck instinctively, while he leaves one on my waist as the other slowly makes its way to the back of my neck. I fall deeper and deeper into the kiss as I feel his tongue passionately yet gently seeking my own, instantly taking my breath away as they meet. His kiss is caring and gentle, yet possessive and dominating all at once; a perfect combination that could bring me to my knees. Every brush of his tongue against my own has every fibre of my being falling deeper and harder for Tom,  _ my Tom. _ All too soon, he pulls his lips away, resting his forehead against mine. 

“Happy 2018, Sarah.” His voice is low, the sound sending a jolt of arousal through my entire body. That damned accent practically oozes lust. 

“Happy 2018, Tom. Do you have a resolution?” Tom chuckles at my words, my asking about a resolution was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. 

“I do, actually, yes. Eh he, ‘read more’.” He tells me with that wide goofy grin of his I’ve come to know so well. “What about you, darling?” 

_ Get your lips on mine as often as possible, feel that tongue of yours across my skin at every opportunity, get my tongue on your coc- _

“Write more, and I’ll definitely want to have as much vodka as I can, I haven’t felt this relaxed and happy in a long time.” 

“Well, I do hope that that isn’t solely because of the vodka, darling. I would like to think that I had a little something to do with that.” He smiles a smile that isn’t like the goofy grin that he normally wears, it’s weaker, more vulnerable,  _ hopeful. _

“You definitely had more than a little something to do with it, I guess the vodka was an added bonus.” He chuckles, now wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and begins to guide me to the music that was forgotten a moment ago, one life changing moment ago. 

_ It was always you, falling for me  _

_ Now there’s always time, calling for me _

_ I’m the light blinking at the end of the road _

_ Blink back to let me know _

“Hey, hey, hey, now! Leave some room for Jesus, here, kiddos!” Robert shouts as he pushes us apart, earning a light hearted chuckle from me but a broken hearted glare from Tom. 

“ _ Kiddo _ ?” I ask with fake offense. “Oh, no, good sir. I am not a kiddo, I’m a  _ woman. _ ” 

“Woman? That’s a bit of a stretch, doll. You’re like, what, 27? 28?” Chris asks with a smirk.

“24, actually.” I say with a reluctant chuckle. 

“Aww, you’re so cute,  _ little girl _ .” Seb coos, pressing his chest to my back, arms wrapping around my stomach as he rests his head on my shoulder. I hear laughter around me but the only thing I can focus on is the way that Tom looks at me before he walks into the other room, Benedict chasing after him. 

I quickly excuse myself from the group, making sure not to be rude or seem suspicious, and walk toward the room where Tom and Ben are now, before I even make it through the door I am able to hear what they are saying. Making sure I am out of sight of the group in the main room, I listen to what they are saying. 

“I know, Ben, but I can’t explain it. I’m really falling for her, more than I thought I could possibly fall for someone.” 

“I know, I’ve never seen you so happy, and you aren’t even together! I could tell how you felt about her from the first time you told me about her, and that was before you had even seen her in person.” 

“She really sees me for  _ me _ , Ben. I’m not just Tom Hiddleston: that guy who plays Loki, to her, to her I’m just Tom. I’ve never had that with anyone since I started acting. She is perfect, she is everything I could want and everything I didn’t know I needed. I haven’t been able to get her out of my head since I heard her speak for the first time,  _ “to let base clouds o'ertake me in my way, hiding they brav'ry in their rotten smoke,” _ I heard her quote it and I was done for. Her song voice is simply incredible, her kindness is undeniable, her kiss… indescribable. Fuck, she leaves me speechless, half of the time because I have no words to describe her beauty and the other half is simply because there are too many words that I wish to say. When Robert pulled her away from me, I-ugh, I saw red. And then for Sebastian to hold her so close, call her something so foul, so perverted, so  _ hot _ … I can’t take it, I need to tell her how I feel,  _ shit,  _ I am so far gone for her already.”  

_ Holy fuck.  _ I back away from the door, seeing as I am obviously not supposed to hear this very private conversation. Running my hands through my hair, I sigh, a wide and unbelieving smile on my face. I make my way back into the main room to find the group winding down, sitting around and chatting amongst themselves. 

“There she is, thought you ran out on me, doll.” Seb says with a smirk. 

“Nah, how could I? You make me look so young.” I say with a sly smile.  

The rest of the night goes by fairly fast, a blur of drinks, jokes, and stories. Tom and Ben reemerge from the kitchen a short while after I did, Tom looking in better spirits as we make eye contact with each other. Soon enough, night turns into early morning and people start heading home. 

“Ready to go, love?” Tom asks, his smile wide and eyes bright. 

“Yes, sir.” He offers his arm out to me, and I gladly link mine with his. We walk out to his car in a comfortable silence, him opening my door for me as he is forever a gentleman. 

“Did you enjoy your night?” Tom asks once he takes his seat behind the wheel, looking to his left to look me in the eye. 

“I definitely did, thank you so much. It was one of, if not the best night of my life.” I answer truthfully. 

“In all honesty, it was one of my best nights as well.” He starts the car as he speaks, the Jaguar roaring to life at the simple flip of a switch. He drives off into the night without another word, the two of us riding in a comfortable quite, the only sounds are that of the Jag and the radio. After a short while, Tom’s hand moves from its resting place on the wheel to my thigh. I snap my head to look at him, and am met with a smirking Tom who is focusing solely on the road ahead. Feeling brave, thanks to the vodka in my system, I rest my hand atop of his, lacing our fingers together, and I hear a sigh from beside me. 

“Sarah?” 

“Yes, Tom?” 

“What did that kiss mean to you tonight?”  _ Well, that isn’t what I was expecting. _

“What  _ did _ it mean, or what do I hope it means?” 

“Both, I suppose.” 

“Well, I would say it meant to mature adults shared a kiss to ring in the new year,” I turn my head and see Tom suck in a breath, almost as if he were worried about what I am going to say next. “I hope that it means that I am not the only one who feels this way.” Tom snaps his head to look at me, an unbelieving look on his face. 

“Trust me, darling. You are not the only one. You are most definitely, not the only one.” His hand squeezes my thigh gently, and my heart melts. 

The rest of the drive is spent with him rubbing his hand along my thigh, the two of us sharing the occasional glance until we finally arrive at my flat. We sit in the car looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Tom’s eyes glancing to my lips every so often as our faces grow closer and closer together. Our lips meet in a passionate embrace, months worth of want and need pouring out into a heated mess of lips and tongue. We kiss for what feels like an eternity before Tom pulls back, resting his forehead against mine, his breath ghosting against my lips. 

“You have no idea how long I have been dying to do that, darling.” 

“Believe me, Tom. I do.” 

“I need to see you again as soon as possible, I can’t go weeks without seeing you again.” 

“I know exactly how you feel,” I bring my lips to his again, in a gentle and quick connection. “Would you mind walking me upstairs?” His lips curl into a devilish smirk after hearing my request. 

“Darling, it would be the highlight of my night.”  Tom exits the car and makes his way to my door, opening it for me before helping me stand. We walk hand in hand through the lobby, only releasing the others palm when the elevator doors close in front of us, Tom’s lips on mine within an instant. He steps forward and I follow his lead, my back soon hitting the wall of the elevator. Tom’s hands find their way into my hair as his body molds itself into mine, his suit pants doing nothing to hide Tom’s obvious excitement as it strains the fabric, brushing against my thigh. His lips soon move to my neck, biting and scraping his teeth along my skin before soothing the spot with his wonderful tongue. Our little bubble of pleasure is broken by the  _ ding _ of the elevator indicating that we arrived on my floor. 

“So much for “saved by the bell”,” Tom chuckles, shaking his head. He backs away from me, patting his hands along his suit in an attempt to straighten the fabric, then offers his hand to me which I gladly take. 

“I would love for you to come in, but I’m afraid that I’m going to have company that will be here early tomorrow morning, well, I guess later this morning.” 

“As much as I would love to come in, it’d be best if I didn’t. You deserve so much more than a drunken night of sex,” Tom leans in close to me, nibbling on my earlobe. “When I take you for the first time, it will be in the throws of passionate love making, then after I make you orgasm until you can only remember my name,  _ then _ , I will fuck you.” 

*****************

**2 January**

**_Jay 4:32:_ ** Just landed, doubt you’re awake. I’m going to take a cab to your apartment so you better be ready to wake up. Love ya

**_Jay 5:19:_ ** You moved your hidden key 

**_Jay 5:19:_ ** How dare you

**_Jay 5:20:_ ** I’m just going to spam you until you wake up 

**_4 Missed Calls From Jay_ **

I wake up with a groan at the sound of my phone buzzing. Instantly blinded by the brightness of the screen, I groan again while my eyes adjust before they read the notifications.  _ Jay’s here! _

I shoot out of bed with a jolt, running to my front door with a wide smile on my face. The

moment I have the door open, I’m instantly jumping into my older brother’s arms, causing him to drop his bags at his side as he wraps his arms around my lower back. 

“What the hell happened to my little sister? It’s a lot harder now to do this than it was when you were five.” He fake groans as he spins us around before setting me down, messing up my hair with his large hand

“Well, when I was five you were fresh out of boot camp, soldier.” I laugh as he salutes me. “Come on, let’s get inside.” 

****************

After helping Jay settle in a little bit, he falling asleep on my sofa shortly after coming in, I return to my bedroom to catch an extra few hours of sleep before the day officially starts. I wake up again sometime around 10:30, deciding to shower and make breakfast for my brother and I before going out. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jay states with that thick midwestern accent, one similar to my own that I have been desperately trying to break myself of. “You’re actually cooking without burning the place down. Proud of you, Bear.” I smile at the use of my childhood nickname, the one that he would always use to calm me when something was upsetting me. 

“I’ll have you know that I am an excellent cook,” I lie with a smile. 

“ _ Suuure  _ you are, girly. So whatcha making?” 

“French toast, the same way Aunt Alice used to make it. Cinnamon, nutmeg, sugar, and something special.” 

“Seriously? You’re still going to keep the whole “something special” thing going?”

“Yes, sir. It’s top secret information.” Jay shakes his head at me, a wide smile on his face. 

The rest of the morning goes by smoothly, Jay and I making up for lost time, bonding with each other and learning what we’d each been up to the past few years. He has been with the U.S Armed Forces for almost 20 years now, he completed boot camp when he was 19. I told him about my studies of music and Norse mythology. We walked around London, strolling through parks and wandering along hiking trails as we chat. 

“Alright, girly, you’ve been avoiding this subject for quite some time now. Is there someone special in your life right now?” 

“Well, I guess...  there’s this guy…” 

“Spill, I need to know everything about him so I know who I’m looking for if I ever need to kick his ass.” 

“That won’t be necessary, Jay,” I laugh. “He’s a really wonderful guy, actually. He’s sweet and smart, sophisticated and well spoken, intelligent and good looking, he’s perfect.” 

“Does this “Mr. SexyMcSmartypants” have a name?” I shake my head with a chuckle at Jay’s protectiveness. 

“Yes, it’s Tom.”

“How long have you and Tom been together?” 

“I, well, I wouldn’t say we’re really together. We told each other how we feel last night at the party we were attending together. We’ve known each other since late August, but I feel like we’ve known each other our entire lives.” 

“What’s he do? How old is the guy?” I thought about how I was going to answer, I didn’t want him to make a big deal about the age difference or about who Tom really was. Jay didn’t really watch movies, so he wasn’t really aware of the who’s who in the media, but he would still recognize what a relationship with a celebrity would mean when it came to privacy. 

“He’s an actor, he enjoys Shakespeare as much as I do, he’s currently trying to land a role as Benedick in “Much Ado About Nothing”, and, well, he’s  _ older _ .” I say, voice trailing off as I speak. 

“How much older, Sarah?” 

“He’s younger than you, but older than me…” 

“How much younger than me?” 

“The age gap between you and him is… significantly smaller than the gap between you and I.” 

“Sarah, come on! How old is the guy?” He asks with a light chuckle. 

“He’s 36.” 

“That’s not so bad, the way you were avoiding answering had me worried.”

************

**3 January**

**_Tom 11:27:_ ** Hello, darling. I miss you terribly 

**_Sarah 11:38:_ ** I miss you too, Tom. It feels like forever since I last saw you

**_Tom 11:39:_ ** I know exactly how you feel. Are you doing anything tonight? 

**_Sarah 11:45:_ ** I’m afraid I am, my brother is visiting and I haven’t seen him in years. 

**_Tom 11:48:_ ** Family is very important, how long will he be visiting? 

**_Sarah 11:56:_ ** He flies out Friday morning

**_Tom 12:02:_ ** How would you like to go out to dinner Friday night? 

**_Sarah 12:04:_ ** I have never wanted anything more. 

**_Tom 12:09:_ ** Wonderful. 


	9. January Year Two: Part Two

**5 January**

“So, what are you planning on doing once I’m gone?” Jay asks from his seat on the couch, shouting across the flat to me where I stand in the kitchen.

“I don't  know, Jay. I guess I’ll just mope around and count the days until I get to see you again.” I say with a loud and exasperated sigh, earning a chuckle from him. “I actually have plans with Tom tonight, he’s taking me to dinner.” I tell him as I enter the living room. 

“You go, girl! What are you gonna wear?” I shake my head with a laugh at my brother, his “protective gay brother side” as he called it, showing it’s true colors. 

“I’m not really sure, actually I haven’t the slightest idea as to where we are going.” Jay drops his jaw as he gasps, bringing a hand to his chest. 

“Are you kidding? You need to ask him what to expect!” 

**_Sarah 7:23:_ ** May I ask where you are taking me tonight? 

**_Tom 7:24:_ ** You may, but I’m afraid I cannot say. 

**_Sarah 7:24:_ ** Then how am I supposed to know how to dress? 

“What’s he saying?” Jay asks, his voice laced with extreme enthusiasm. 

“You haven’t shagged anyone in awhile, have you?” I ask with a laugh. 

**_Tom 7:25:_ ** You could wear the oldest rags and still be the most breathtakingly beautiful woman in the room

“Keep him, Sarah.” Jay says, making me laugh.

“I plan on it.”

**_Sarah 7:25:_ ** Causal rags or dress rags?

  
**_Tom 7:26:_ ** Wear something comfortable yet glamorous.

“Glamorous? What the hell does that mean?” I ask Jay. 

“Let me see your closet.” I chuckle and shake my head. 

“You need to be at the airport soon, I’m afraid we don’t have the time for you to make me into Cinderella.” 

“But  _ Sarah, _ **”** Jay groans, dragging out my name. 

***************

“Cancelled?” I ask Jay over the phone. I had dropped him off at the airport over an hour ago, only to have his flight cancelled ten minutes before it was due to take off. “Do you know why?” 

_“Major snow storm on the east coast, not safe for planes. I won’t be leaving here until Monday at the earliest.”_  
“Monday? So I guess you do have time to help me with clothes after all.” I joke, earning a chuckle from my brother. “I’m on my way back to the airport, give me twenty minutes.” 

***************

**_Sarah 9:39:_ ** My brothers flight was cancelled due to storms in the states, so any chances of tonight ending at my place are ruined. 

**_Tom 9:43:_ ** I was planning on tonight not ending until tomorrow morning at my place ;) 

**_Sarah 9:47:_ ** That sounds perfect 

**_Tom 9:49:_ ** I can’t wait for tonight, darling. It feels like an eternity since I last saw you

**_Sarah 9:52:_ ** I know exactly how you feel.

****************

“So what are you going to wear? Do you have something in mind? Should we go shopping? Oh, who am I kidding, of course we should go shopping!” Jays assault of questions begins before he’s even fully in the car, earning a lighthearted chuckle from me. 

“I guess we could go shopping, if you really wanted to. I already have a dress I was thinking I could wear…” I mumble.

“Okay, you might have something to wear on top, but what about underneath?” He asks with a smirk. 

“I am not going to discuss my underwear with my brother, sorry Jay, but that’s where I draw the line.” I laugh.

“ _ Underwear _ ? Not lingerie?” I look over at my brother to see him making a ridiculously idiotic face, his eyebrows moving up and down his face with a wide eyed smile.

“I am so  _ done _ with you!” I laugh.

“Fine, fine, I won’t discuss underwear choices with you. But you can bet your ass that I am going to be helping you decide on your outfit. Now, what are you thinking? Dress? Skirt? Pants? Romper?” 

“I don’t know, Jay… I don’t even have anything that I think he would like.” 

“If he doesn’t see that you are beautiful and perfect even in sweatpants than he doesn’t deserve you when you’re the belle of the ball.” 

“You’re too kind, Jay. But I can assure you, I have never been and will probably never be, the belle of the ball.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, kiddo. Now, shopping?” 

********************

The next three hours are spent shopping with Jay, him dragging me from shop to shop, store to store in search of the “perfect’ dress. I tried on a total of thirty four dresses, sixteen different skirts, twelve rompers, and four different dress shirts. Each different article of clothing would elicit a different reaction from Jay, his noises ranging from disgust to what can only be described as adoration. But alas, we still hadn’t find the one. Now, standing in front of a mirror at the thirteenth boutique we’ve visited, I finally believe I’ve found the dress. 

I am wearing a slim fitting royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, ending just above my knee. Taking a deep breath, I open the fitting room door and step out to where Jay is sitting impatiently waiting for me. 

“Holy shit, Sarah. That’s absolutely stunning. He’s not going to know what hit him.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so, Bear.” I smile at my childhood nickname, and take another look at myself in the mirror. The darkened lace decorates the front and sides of the dress, accenting my curves in the most pleasant ways. 

**************

“You look incredible, girly!” Jay practically squeals as I walk out of my bedroom. I only have a general idea of my appearance, blue dress and black heels with my hair half up/half down. 

“Thank you, Jay. Do you really think he’ll like it?” I ask, my voice uncertain and meek. I run my hands down my sides, smoothing out any creases that may be on the dress. 

“If he doesn’t, he’s fucking blind.” Jay pulls me in for a warm and comforting hug, his larger body wrapping around mine. 

“Thank you, you really know how to make me feel better about things.” We are torn apart from our sweet moment by a from knock on the door, and I pull away from Jay with a smile on my face, a smile which he mirrors.

“Alright, you go into the other room so I can interrogate the guy before you make your dramatic entrance.” Jay says through his smile. 

“That won’t be necessary, Jay. Why don’t you just go sit down?” I chuckle. 

“No can do, Sarah. As your older brother it is my job to scare and bully your romantic interests.” He says as he ushers me into my bedroom, me giggling the whole way. 

“Alright, alright! But I’ll be out the second I deem necessary!” I laugh. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, sugar.” I stand by my bedroom door and listen to Jay move, finally hearing him open the front door. 

_ “You must be Tom.”  _

_ “Why, yes, yes I am. Are you the brother?”   _ There’s that elegant tenor, the rich and luscious tone I’ve come to know. 

**_“_ ** _ Brother, protector, boyfriend breaker, that’s me.”  _ His words make me chuckle, hoping he isn’t intimidating Tom too horribly. 

_ “Ehhe, I’m Tom, by the way.”  _

_ “Sergeant Jackson R. Shalla. Pleasure to meet you, Tom. You look awfully familiar, have we met?”  _

_ “The pleasure’s all mine, Sergeant, and no, we haven’t met. I guess I just have one of those faces.”  _ Tom’s humble response warms my heart. 

_ “Come on in, Tom. Sarah will be out in a moment. I have a few questions for ya.”  _   
The two are quiet for a few moments before conversation begins again. 

_ “So, Tom, how long have you known my sister?”  _

_ “A few months now, we first started talking in August but we didn’t officially meet until November.”  _

_“What do you mean?”_ _  
__“Well, I texted her by mistake, a wrong number, and we haven’t stopped talking since. She accompanied me to a New Years party last week, met a few of my friends and colleagues, and she reacted better than I had hoped.”_ _  
___“Excuse me?”

I walk out of my bedroom now, knowing that if I didn’t Tom would explain what he had meant to Jay, and I don’t think I want him knowing Toms true identity yet. 

“Hello, Tom. It’s wonderful to see you again.” My entrance brings silence to the room, both men staring at me, each with a very different meaning behind the different looks. Jay looks at me with pride, nostalgia, and a kind of love that can only be shared between siblings. Tom’s look, however, is far different. His star conveys lust, adoration, awe, and something so kind and gentle, so sweet and simple, something that one might dare call love. Tom’s expression brings a smile to my face, his jaw dropped as he took in my appearance as well as his eyes going wide. 

“Sarah, you look, you’re positively gorgeous.” Tom breathes out in almost a gasp, his reaction earning a light hearted chuckle from Jay. Tom walks over to me, extending his arms to hand me the roses in his hand. 

“These are beautiful! Thank you, Tom.” I look up at the handsome man towering over me, and feel him raise his hand up to the side of my face. 

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.”

“Holy shit! I know why you look so familiar! Sarah, why didn’t you tell me you were dating the guy who played Hank Williams?!” Jay practically shouts, earning a laugh from both Tom and I. 

“I like him, usually I’m just referred to as “Loki”. Please tell me he is going to be around quite often,” Tom says with a laugh. 

“Sadly no, he has to get back to the states to train the new recruits.” 

“ _ Damn _ ,” Tom and I walk out of my flat with wide smiles on our faces, heading out into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please feel free to comment!


End file.
